The present invention relates to a covering for protecting surfaces in general.
As is known, in many fields it is necessary to have a covering that allows to protect surfaces.
Considering in particular the case of concrete, there are several degrading agents that can cause chemical aggression by gaseous-phase substances generated by the decomposition of substances of different kinds, as well as chemical aggression by aggressive liquid substances, which is particularly dangerous since penetration in the concrete, which is typically permeable and porous, can occur.
It should be added to the above problems that concrete is subjected to aggression by solid phases, which apply a mechanical action with a continuous abrasion that reduces the mechanical strength of the item.
The solution adopted so far to protect surfaces and in particular concrete have not proved to be capable of fully solving the problem, since currently it is practically impossible to provide a protection by means of a layer that mates tightly with the surface of the concrete and remains stably connected thereto.
The aim of the invention is to eliminate the drawbacks noted above by providing a covering for protecting surfaces in general that allows to create a surface continuity that prevents contact of the surface with external agents.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a covering that is capable of achieving very tight contact with the surface to be protected, thus constituting in practice a monolithic assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a covering that thanks to its particular constructive characteristics is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a covering that can be easily obtained starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is further competitive from a merely economical standpoint.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a covering for protecting surfaces in general, according to the invention, characterized in that it comprises a sheet-like body that has an internal supporting frame, to which a layer of self-sealing thermoplastic polymer is connected, said layer forming at least one face of said sheet-like body, said sheet-like body forming means for engaging a surface to be covered.